


An Apple a Day Won't Keep the Doctor Away

by Littleredtryinghood



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light BDSM, almost forgot, oh shit, try not to break his nose with all that face-riding ;), we stan our favorite bottom boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleredtryinghood/pseuds/Littleredtryinghood
Summary: You ride Julian's face. That's it. :)





	An Apple a Day Won't Keep the Doctor Away

"...And who owns you, my pretty little thing?" Your restless hands, gentle but slick with sweat and cum, hold Julian's shuddering thighs apart with an unwavering dominance. An unwavering, insatiable hunger. Fucking god, is he beautiful. "...You do," his words are surrendering in nature, but hold a tone that is nothing but pride. You reward his correct answer with a wetly red bruise on the inside of his thigh. You've marked him so many times tonight, so many you've lost track, and yet every moan of his sounds like it's your first time. 

The words flutter between his lips, and hang icily in the air: "Mark me again." There is a brief stutter in the air, an understanding of your resistance, before (and so gently): "Please." And how can you deny him? You suck desperately into his other thigh. How could you ever deny him anything. He is so entirely, endlessly beautiful, perfect, and he is all yours. You have been waiting eternity for someone like him. And he is beneath you. And littered with your claiming kisses. And he tastes so, so, so fucking good. 

Julian's breath shivers out of his lungs as an arm listlessly drapes itself across his eyes. "F-fuck..." It's unlike any voice you've ever heard. Your Julian, your precious beautiful Ilya, has completely surrendered. You don't know how many times you've made him cum tonight. How many time you've swallowed him down. How many times you've heard him sigh your name to the stars. "________..." That's got to have put it in the triple digits. You can't help but stop what you’re doing to move up his naked body and see his pretty face curved and warped with hours of relentless, all encompassing pleasure. 

"My dear," You tilt his chin back up, fingers restless with a need to touch. His eyes flutter open, and they see you as if you are his whole world. You continue, "I want you to say what you want me to do to you now." "W-what?" His words are sloppy, torpid with pleasure. You've kissed and swallowed and bit any trace of wit right out of him. "Do you want to be a good boy for me?" "Yes, yes, absolutely, of course, anything-" Realizing himself, Julian’s hands grab hold of you as he bolts himself upright, frantically tasting the inside of your neck for only a moment before you force him back down onto the mattress, arms slack above his head. 

You can feel him, hard and aching once again against your thigh, as the words hiss out between your teeth, "Then tell me in what way you'd like me to fuck the everliving shit out of the most beautiful, perfect, fucking sexy creature I've ever seen in my life.” Julian's chest heaves as a moan forces its way out, his hips begging, bucking for friction. "Jesus Christ... fuck, ______, I sure as hell hope you’re talking about me...” His arms squirm half heartedly against your persistent hold, but he has no real desire to escape. 

All he wants is for you to hold him tighter. To love him harder. To force him back into reality, back to Earth, back to the fact that he is so fucking deserving of every second you spend grasping frantically for a new way to please him, a new way to make him cum so hard and so good he sees only white behind his eyes. "Tell me." You drop his arms and instead opt to digging your nails into the skin of his chest, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his previous hickies and bites. 

"I want you to... God, fuck-!" Your mouth has traveled down to suck onto a kiss-bruised nipple. His hands snap down to claw into your back as his body shudders and writhes beneath you. God, you fucking love it. But even more, you need him to tell you. In detail. Now. In a second, you're back up, one hand in his hair, yanking his head down against the bed to look at you in the eye. You are his everything, and him: yours, and he is going to tell you how he wants you to fuck him now. 

"Obey me, Ilya." Your free hand takes a mean latch onto his hardened cock, slick with earlier spit and cum, and slides up and down, hard pressure on the bottom, light thumb flicks to the head, just how you know he likes it. He's sputtering for breath, but he manages to form something tangible. Something that is enough to satisfy you. "I-I, nnhgh, w-want you to, fuck, ah, I want you to fuck my face so that you're wet enough to ride me as fast as you possibly can, uh… mistress.” "Mighty presumptuous that I'm not wet enough already for you." 

The both of you share a loving smile, as he manages to blush even harder then he already is. "But... good choice, baby." You give the head of his cock one final squeeze for good measure before settling your hips above his mouth. He looks like he could eat you whole if he wanted to. And dear fucking god, does he look like he wants to. He breathes out, "Please come on my face, _______." He's salivating, and he's so fucking in love with you he looks like he could burst. 

"I want to taste you now. I want to taste you right fucking now." And before you can fully settle down, his arms have wrapped around your thighs and pulled you the rest of the way. He may be naturally submissive, but Ilya has this fire, this unwavering knowledge and unstoppable pursuit of exactly what he wants, that makes him completely unreachable and completely insatiable in moments like these. Moments like these where he is eating you out like he has been training his whole life to make you cum. 

Sweat pours down his face as he looks darkly, predatorily up at you, his mouth working wonders into your clit. His restless fingers dig tiny, claiming bruises into your thighs. And he is so fucking beautiful like this, drinking you up and soaking in every sound you make, giving mimicking ones of his own into your labia as he stretches you open with his thumbs and begins to tongue-fuck you. Thirsty and desperate like he is still the man set to be hung. But he's not. He's free and he's alive and he's freaking alive and oh my god, your Ilya is fucking alive. "Ilya..." You completely forget your role the moment before you realize you're about to spill into his mouth. 

Cum wetly and completely over his frantically working lips as he rubs your clit with his thumb and thrusts his tongue up into you over and over again, like he is a starving man who can only be sated with the deepest, most primal taste of you. You feel yourself begin to clench around him, and Julian pulls back to tilt his head up, his moving thumb never leaving your clit, for just a moment to groan out, "Cum for me, darling. Please. I live for this. I live for you. I came back for you. God, I love you so much. I want to taste you and swallow you and feel you now, my dear. Please. Dear god, please, fucking cum for me, _______-!" 

And at that you absolutely fucking cum. Your orgasm hits you so hard and so fucking good that you fear you’re going to tip over and fall onto the floor, but Julian keeps a hard grip on your thighs, solid and strong as you melt into and over him. “Yes… Yes…” You can’t even tell if it’s you or him saying it. But as you slowly come back down to Earth, you begin to feel Julian slide a gentle tongue back against and inside you, cleaning you up, so satisfied and soft as if him being able to make you come is all he needs. As if he isn’t still hard and aching underneath you.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, sorry it's so short! And sorry that we left Julian with a boner! Oops! :)
> 
> Have a great day and thanks so much for reading!


End file.
